ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cardcaptor Sakura episodes
__TOC__ Cardcaptor Sakura was adapted into an anime television series by the animation studio Madhouse."スタッフ&キャスト" (Staff & Cast) The manga creators, CLAMP, were fully involved in the project, with head writer Nanase Ohkawa writing and composing the series' screenplay and Mokona Apapa overseeing the costumes and card designs. Directed by Morio Asaka, the series premiered on NHK on April 7, 1998 where it ran for seventy episodes until its conclusion on March 21, 2000. The series was also aired across Japan by the anime satellite television network, Animax, who later broadcast the series across its respective networks worldwide. The series also spawned two feature films. Story The series focuses on eleven-year old Sakura Kinomoto, a fourth grade elementary school student who discovers that she possesses exceptionally strong magical powers after accidentally freeing a set of fifty-two cards' from a magic book in which they had been sealed for years. She is tasked with retrieving those cards in order to avoid an unknown catastrophe from befalling the world, and is thus chosen by Cerberus as the 'Cardcaptor'. Soundtrack The anime adaptation uses six pieces of theme music, three opening themes and three ending themes. The song "Catch You Catch Me", performed by Gumi, is used for the first season opening, "Tobira wo Akete" (扉をあけて) by ANZA is used for the second season opening. In the third season, the opening changes to "Platinum" (プラチナ, Purachina) by Maaya Sakamoto. The first season uses the song "Groovy!" by Komi Hirose for its ending theme. In the second season this changes to "Honey" by Chihiro and "FRUITS CANDY" by Megumi Kojima is used for the third season. The Cardcaptors English adaptation replaced the original theme songs with a brand new song created for the series, "Cardcaptors Main Title". The Australian dub, however, received an adaption of both "Catch You Catch Me" and "Platinum" (renamed "I Am a Dreamer"). The ending credits used were an instrumental version of the Cardcaptors theme song. Episodes Season One (Episodes 1-35) This is a list of episodes for the first season of the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. The episodes were directed by Morio Asaka and produced by Madhouse. Season one consists of thirty-five episodes which had aired between April 7, 1998 and December 29, 1998. The season is then followed by the first movie. Season Two (Episodes 36-46) This is a list of the episodes comprising the second season of the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura which aired between April 6, 1999 and June 22, 1999. It consists of only 11 episodes in all, being the shortest in the entire anime. Season Three (Episodes 47-70) The third and final season Cardcaptor Sakura is commonly known as the Sakura Card Arc, where Sakura Kinomoto must realign all of the Clow Cards from Clow Reed's magic to her own. The third season consists of twenty-four episodes; of twelve each, which had aired between September 7, 1999 to March 21, 2000. It is then followed by Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card . Feature Films Specials Different Versions Cardcaptor Sakura was initially licensed for English release in North America by Nelvana, which dubbed the series into English and released it under the name Cardcaptors. The series ran for 39 episodes, which were heavily edited and reordered."Sailor Moon Explained, Plus Fushigi Yugi, Cardcaptors, More Pioneer Has Loads of Shojo". The airing of the series in the United Kingdom in 2001 on the channels Nickelodeon and CITV, the episodes that had been skipped in the American broadcast were restored, but the other edits remained. The Cardcaptors dub also aired in the US on Kids' WB, in Australia on Cartoon Network, in Ireland on RTÉ Network 2, and in Canada on Teletoon (which also aired the episodes with a French dub). Pioneer Entertainment released the dubbed Cardcaptors episodes to nine VHS and DVD compilation volumes between November 2000 and July 2002. Geneon also licensed the series for English release in North America, releasing the series to DVD unedited, with the original Japanese audio tracks and English subtitled. When Geneon Entertainment went out of business, the Cardcaptor Sakura DVDs went out-of-print. All three seasons have been re-released on DVD by NIS America as of early August 2014. They are sold in three volumes containing four discs each and are unedited. Each disc contains both the original Japanese audio tracks with English subtitles and the Animax dub. Animax created an English dub of the series as well, which it broadcast on its English-language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia. Differences between Cardcaptor Sakura and Cardcaptors There were a number of differences between the original and the English dub, the main being the order of the episodes. Many episodes were switched around whilst others were erased out, the most noticeable being that the first episode was shown as a flashback rather than the beginning of the series. Many of the names were changed and the romantic relationships were edited out between the characters, causing episodes to have different plots compared to the original. Syaoran was edited to appear to have a bigger role and was given the title 'Cardcaptor' though he was not officially chosen by Cerberus. This was due to the company responsible for the dub wishing to market it to a young male audience, despite it being adapted from a manga targeted towards girls. See also *Difference between the Manga and the Anime *International Casts References }} Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Media